Sparks Fly
by dress up romance xx
Summary: Albus Potter has been intent on keeping his little crush in the dark of the rest of his life, but a chance encounter involving tiny creatures has changed things. Will Albus finally do what his cousin has been being him to and just go for it?
1. Chapter 1

Sparks Fly

_Hey guys! I'm new to the Albus/Scorpius world! I really enjoy this pairing, I've been reading as many fics as I can find. I hope you guys enjoy this story; it's my first attempt at this pairing. _

**Summary**: Albus Potter has been intent on keeping his little crush in the dark of the rest of his life, but a chance encounter involving tiny creatures has changed things. Will Albus finally do what his cousin has been being him to and just go for it? Or will he continue being that guy, believing he doesn't deserve what he wants

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm,_

_And I'm a house of cards_

Albus Potter _hated_ silence.

He grew up with a whole slew of Weasleys for family; silence was not something he knew how to handle. But Rose insisted that if he wanted to sit with her in the library, there must be absolute silence.

He didn't want to sit with her, not in the library at least. He had anticipated when he asked his cousin if she wanted to hang out while all their friends went to Hogsmeade for the day that she would want to do something fun. Then again, he should have expected this much from Rose. Uncle Ron always said Rose was a carbon copy of her mother and nothing mattered more than studying, not even her life. He didn't really find the sense in that.

"Rosie, I'm bored," Albus groaned as he slid further down in his seat. Rose shot him an annoyed glance and did not respond but instead continued her reading.

They had been in the library for nearly two hours. Albus was slowly losing his mind. He could not fathom how his cousin did this every single day. If she was not studying, she was doing homework, and if she wasn't doing that she would get in a bit of light reading. As if 400 pages on Goblins is 'light reading.' Albus loved Rose, she was his favorite cousin out of the whole bunch but he just _could not_ keep sitting in this painful silence.

"I'm going to head onto the grounds for a walk, it's beautiful out. You should join me," Albus said, extending the invite as he got out of his seat, stretching his sore muscles. Their last qudditch practice had defiantly taken its toll on his body. He could not remember a time in which he had felt this sore.

Albus had expected his cousin to just wave him off as she finished her reading but Rose looked up at him before turning her eyes to the window. She gauged the scenery for a moment before closing her book. She pulled a purple hair tie off her wrist and tied her bushy red curls in a low knot behind her head.

"I'll read outside while you walk, then we can sit by the lake. I want to see if any grindylow will come to the surface while we're there," Rose said with a genuine smile.

"Good, you could use some fresh air and sun; you're as pale as Dominique."

Rose stuck her tongue out at him as she gathered her books and shoved them into her shoulder bag. Albus snatched the heavy bag from her and slung his over his shoulder. The fact that Rose hadn't broken her back carrying her bag to and from the library and her classes each day still amazed Albus. It felt like he was carrying two toddlers on his back as they trudged through the castle and onto the grounds.

Rose settled down at a nice spot by the lake that a had a few trees to ward off the blistering sun. The school year had only just begun a few weeks before, so the last effects of summer were still upon them. Albus didn't mind the heat or bright sun, he was fond of summer and hated when it ended. He was always the least fond out of his family to return to Hogwarts each year because it meant that summer truly did have to end.

It was his final year at Hogwarts now and Albus has no idea where he would find himself at the end of the year. Unlike his brother, he had no ambition to be like their father and become an Auror. He loved qudditch immensely but he couldn't picture himself trying out for any of the teams, it would be much too competitive for him. He knew Rose would make her way back to Hogwarts in a few years as a teacher, after she did all of the research she had planned. Everyone seemed to have an idea of what they wanted to do when they graduated. Most of his friends were like James and had full intentions of going into the Auror program. Frankie Longbottom wanted to work at the Ministry as an Unspeakable, which he was still on the fence about telling his father. Even his own little sister Lily, who still had two more years before she finished Hogwarts, had plans for her future to work at the Daily Prophet, something she had yet to tell their parents. Albus seemed to be the only person in his family and close circle of friends who had no clue about life after school.

Albus didn't want to worry about things like that now though, he wanted to enjoy his last year. If he acted like everyone else, he'd dread his departure even more. For now, he would just enjoy this beautiful day and worry about things like that when the time came. While Rose read, Albus decided he would take a nice long walk. It has been a while since he had one and he could use the time to clear his mind. He did not need the stress of life after school at the moment.

It always amazed Albus just how big the Hogwarts grounds were, he expected to run out of paths to follow but the school never failed to give him a new adventure. Just as Albus set his mind on a path that lead a little too closely to the Forbidden Forest for school rules, Albus heard a sound that startled him.

It wasn't a person, he was sure of that. But it sure sounded like someone, well something, was crying.

Albus was at a loss for what to do. He remained absolutely silent and then he heard it again, coming from the bush beside him. It sounded like a bunch of tiny creatures were crying. Being the curious type, Albus poked his head into the bush to find a black mother cat lying with her kittens, who were all blindly trying to feed from her but their unopened eyes caused them to continually crash into one another rather than latch onto their mother. It was the cutest thing Albus had ever seen in his entire life.

He knelt beside the tiny creatures and attempted to guide the kittens towards their mother for food. The kittens mewled in delight as they managed to suckle on their mother. Albus's heart immediately swelled with pride at that thought of helping innocent kittens on a Saturday. He was a good kid.

"What on Earth are you doing bent inside a bush on such a beautiful day Potter?"

Albus swore softly as he pulled himself out of the bush to glare at Scorpius Malfoy. "If you don't start calling me by my proper name, I'm really going to stop talking to you this year, I swear Scorpius."

"Touchy I see," Scorpius said with a laugh, casually strolling over towards the bush Albus was still half in. The blonde peaked over the top of bush. He did a double take for a moment then leaned farther in.

"Binx! I thought you died! But instead you've been lying in this mangy bush for a week with kittens?"

Albus gapped for a moment. Scorpius owned a cat? He was the last person Albus expected to be a cat person. Then again Scorpius was always off, doing things that confused Albus more than he liked to admit.

"This is your cat?" The look Scorpius gave Albus made him immediately regret asking his stupid question. Obviously this was Scorpius's cat, why else would have known its name and said he thought she had died?

"Yes, she ran off a week ago. At first I thought she nipped off on a bit of an adventure but when she didn't come back after a few days, I was really worried. I had no idea she was pregnant, I just thought she had gotten fat," he said, as he began to pet the kittens that had finished feeding and were now all piled on top of each other. "What am I going to do with kittens?"

"I could take some," Albus blurted before actually thinking his offer through. Scorpius gauged him for a moment before nodding.

"I'm sure I can find a few Slytherin girls who will say yes and take a kitten if I asked them."

"Yeah, all you have to do is look at them and they'll say yes without even asking what the question was."

"I don't get things just because of my looks Albus."

Albus couldn't help but admire the fact that Scorpius clearly could have gotten anything solely based on his looks. He was not shy and could admit to the fact that Scorpius was rather gorgeous. He looked every bit of the aristocrat that he was with his high cheek bones and pointed features. But Albus smirked because Scorpius had a little nose, most likely his mother's nose, and it was adorable. The blonde's hair was much shorter this year, only just grazing his eyelashes as it fell into his face. Albus found this look much better than the slicked back style he had been sporting since they first arrived at Hogwarts. After all these years he finally decided to stop being his father in miniature. He wanted to groan at the fact that Scorpius just got more and more handsome as they got older. If only Scorpius knew of Albus's little crush.

"Sure you don't you brat. You get everything you want, from anyone you want and you don't even have to bat an eyelash. If only we all were so lucky."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "You get more and more charming as the years pass Albus, it's quite the surprise you didn't wind up in Slytherin."

"I think my uncles, father, and grandparents would have probably dropped dead if I wound up in there with you. They're still under that impression all the bad guys come out of Slytherin, can't say I don't blame them," Albus said with a laugh.

"Yes, who says they aren't right?" Scorpius asked with a grin, Albus rolled his eyes at the blonde. He knew better than that, he got on well with all the houses. "Well you would have much more fun as a Slytherin than a lousy Gryffindor. I can't tell you how cliché that was you wound up there."

"I don't really have much control over that you know and it's a little late to change now."

"You're probably right," Scorpius laughed and Albus bit his lip to keep himself from smiling like a fool. Scorpius had an adorable laugh to match his adorable face. Albus really needed to spend more time with straight guys, because seventeen year old men were _not _supposed to call their crushes adorable twice in one sentence. No matter how gay they are.

"Are these kittens too young to move?" Albus asked after a moment of silence. They both looked at the kittens, which were all now fast asleep. Scorpius tilted his head left and right before speaking.

"No, but I don't think I should separate them from their mother at the moment. They are still too tiny to bottle feed, which would be stupid to do when I have Binx who can give them all the nutrients they need."

"That makes sense. I can take my kitten or two when they have grown a bit," Albus agreed. He eyed the little creatures, trying to decide which kittens he would like. He'd never had a pet before, but he'd always wanted a cat. This was the perfect opportunity for him. Not only was he getting his own pet but he now had a valid excuse to talk to Scorpius whenever he wanted until his kitten was full grown.

"Albus Severus Potter, I've been looking _everywhere _for you!" Rose sounded so much like her mother that Albus was terrified to turn and face her. When his aunt got into a rage, it was best to avoid her for the day. The same went for her daughter.

Scorpius, being the charmer he was, directed Rose's attention away from Albus. "I'm sorry to have kept your cousin, but you see my cat has just had kittens and he was helping me make sure they were alright."

"Kittens?" Momentarily deterred, Rose's face broke into a grin as she joined them by the bush, leaning over to get a good look at the tiny balls of fur. "They are _so_ cute!"

"You can have one if you like. Albus is going to take some."

"Won't your parents get angry with you Al?" Rose would be the one to think of what his parents would say. But did it really matter what they thought? He was most likely moving out at the end of the school year, so it's not like he was bringing the animals back to their house.

"They will be fine," Albus assured his cousin. She only glanced at him for a moment with a look on her face like she wanted to press the issue further but Albus managed to glace at Scorpius and that kept her quiet. She knew that he'd been harboring feelings for the stupid git since they were fifth years.

"I'll write home and make sure I can take one, but I'd love a kitten as well," she finally said after a few moments of thought. Scorpius face broke out into a wide grin as he looked at the pair of them.

"That sounds wonderful. Well, I better head up to my dorm. It looks like I'm going to have a lot on my plate these next few weeks with these kittens."

Albus managed to smile at Scorpius without looking like a total idiot. Rose conjured a small box and began helping Scorpius load the kittens and Binx into the box.

The blonde had just began to walk off before turning back around to look at Albus, "I'll be sure to find you as soon as their fit for the taking Al, okay?"

"Sounds great," Albus replied lamely. The blonde gave Albus a coy grin before marching off.

"You were practically swooning over him. Why won't you just _ask him out_?" Rose ground out while glaring at Albus. He blushed as he hid his face from her. They began to slowly walk back up to the castle before Albus said anything.

"For starters, I'm pretty sure he and Zabini are a thing and I've told you a million times, I'm not his type. I'm perfectly content with being his friend," Albus lied straight through his teeth.

"Yeah, and I love being a ginger. Really Al, it's frustrating to watch you be _that _guy."

Albus stopped walking. "What do you mean that guy? What guy?"

"The guy who doesn't see who he really is and what he's worth," Rose said, grabbing him by the arm and forcing him to continue walking. "You're more than Scorpius's type, you're practically perfect for him. You think he's so above you that you are too blind to see that he flirts with you."

"You're saying that because you're family and you have to love me."

"Shut up, you know that's not true."

"What you don't love me?"

Rose rolled her eyes at her stubborn cousin. "I'm going to find Jackson, you are bothering me."

Albus stuck his tongue out at her which Rose returned. "Go have fun with your boy toy, tell me all the juicy details later."

"No," Rose said with a pointed look. Albus pouted for a moment before Rose shoved him. "Okay, I will. But please consider what I said. You deserve more than you think you do. You would be happy with him, just try."

"Go have fun in your alternate universe."

"Boys," Rose groaned before stalking off towards the Great Hall.

_So what did you think? Please review and let me know! I'm dying to do more Albus/Scorpius, it's my newest favorite pairing._


	2. Chapter 2

Yay for reviews saying you liked it! That always inspires me and makes my day. This is a work in progress, so if you guys want to see anything or have any ideas you can always leave them in a review or PM me. I'm very open to suggestions! On to the story…

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinds know that I won't get far_

It had been two and a half weeks since Albus had had an actual conversation with Scorpius, not that he was counting. Because he wasn't. Since that would be girly and pathetic, which he most certainly was not.

Okay, so he was counting and seventeen days of not talking to the one person you want to speak with the most is like sheer torture. Albus was definitely losing his mind and driving his cousin insane in the process. He had not taken her advice, which thoroughly annoyed her but she kept her mouth shut, because she knew she would be wasting her breath. Albus didn't see the chance she apparently saw and he had no intent on embarrassing himself by asking Scorpius out.

He didn't want the blonde to realize that his feelings had slowly crept pass the line of obsession this year. It wasn't healthy, he knew that, but he _could not_ make it stop. The blonde was everywhere: in his classes, his dreams, the Great Hall, outside on the grounds, inside the castle…everywhere. He couldn't run and he certainly didn't want to, especially not when they blonde would nod and wave to him whenever they passed each other. But that was it. No other acknowledgement, even after the warm moment they had shared over the kittens. Nope, he was still just Albus Potter, a friendly acquaintance. And it sucked.

"Stop moping around you brat, you have a letter," Rose poked him in the side. Albus had taken to gloomily staring into his plate that morning, much like the past few mornings.

Rose was right though. A tawny school owl was sat beside his plate, with its leg outstretched towards him. He untied the letter before feeding the owl a piece of his bacon. It hooted happily as it nibbled out of Albus's hand. Once the owl finished it ruffled its wings at Albus reminding him to unscroll the parchment.

_Al,_

_The kittens are ready. If you don't mind, meet me during lunch at the entrance to the Slytherin dorms._

_Scor_

_Also, sorry that we haven't spoken much, I've been so busy. I'm happy to finally have some help now, hope you've been well_

Albus read the letter three times before he finally looked up to scan the Slytherin table. The blonde was looking right at him, a small smile playing on his lips. Albus nodded his head, agreeing to meet with Scorpius during lunch and he smiled back, only slightly because he didn't want to look like a lunatic.

"Is that a love letter," Frankie asked, leaning over Rose to get a look at the letter in Albus's hand. Before Albus could snatch it away, Rose was swatting at Frankie with her fork.

"You have no manners Frankie Longbottom, you don't just lean over people during breakfast!"

"Sorry Rosie," said the curly-headed boy as he settled back into his seat. He couldn't meet Rose's eye when he spoke again, "I was just curious, you know Al never gets mail unless it's from is mum."

"It is a love letter and it's quite raunchy Frankie, but I don't feel comfortable discussing it with you," Albus informed his friend, which caused the other boy to blush and turn away, suddenly fascinated with the third year sitting beside him.

Rose raised an eyebrow at Albus before she leaned in to question him. "Is it from Scorpius?"

Albus showed her the letter briefly, grinning manically at her as soon as she finished reading. "We're meeting up soon!"

"I hope it goes well Al, really you should talk to him about what-"

Rose didn't get to finish her 'you should ask him out' rant because Albus sprung up in his seat. "Forgot my books in the dorm, I'll see you in class Rosie, bye!"

The bushy haired girl frowned as she watched her cousin rush off as if being chased by a herd of hippogriffs. It perplexed her the way he refused to just talk to his crush about his feelings. If only Albus would listen his wonderful, intelligent, bright cousin maybe he would realize that she was right about him and Scorpius.

Paying attention during Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration that morning wound up being one of the most difficult things Albus has ever done in his life. He would certainly regret not paying attention during Transfiguration, because he knew they were learning material for their N.E.W.T.S but at the moment, as he waited outside the Slytherin common room, he could not find a will to care.

He was early, but that was okay because he needed to figure out how to quell his hammering heart while he waited for Scorpius. He wasn't sure if they blonde was coming from class or if he'd be coming from inside the dorms. Was Scorpius going to be alone or with his big group of friends? What if Scorpius friends thought Albus was some desperate slut, meeting up for a quick shag between classes? Not that Albus cared what others thought of him. Well, he cared a little. He suddenly wished he'd asked Rose to join him. Or at least written Scorpius back, asking him to be more thorough about their meeting.

"Albus," Scorpius cried happily when he rounded the corner and saw the dark haired boy waiting for him. "I'm sorry, Amber Bones kept asking me questions about the assignment we were given for Divination. I would have just left her there but were partners and you know how annoying girls get when you ignore them. I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No, I only just got here," Albus lied with a small smile. Scorpius muttered the password and let Albus through the portrait into the common room. It was much darker down here than up in Gryffindor Tower, which made sense since they were underground. Only a couple students were lounged in the common room, all spread out by the fire. Not a single person looked up to see who entered, something Albus was thankful for. He had no idea what people would say if they saw Scorpius leading them up towards his dorm room.

"Are you excited to see the kittens? If only my father saw how much of a softie these kittens have made me, he'd probably have a heart attack."

Albus thought he might have one. Scorpius loved kittens and kept smiling at him, and his smile was absolutely breath taking. He was such a sap, it really was starting to become pathetic. He needed to get out more often.

"Yes, I am excited. I hope they like me."

"What's not to like?" Scorpius said so casually, one would have thought he was discussing the weather. Albus kept quiet as he followed Scorpius into his room. He didn't trust himself with words at the moment.

As soon as they entered the room, they were bombarded by little mewing balls of fur. Albus was able to calm his frantic heart by focusing on the kittens. If he wanted any chance with Scorpius, he needed to get a better grip on his emotions.

The blonde sunk on to the bed where Binx was laying in a heap with a few of her kittens. The other kittens were valiantly attacking Albus's ankles. He leaned down and scooped two up into his arms. They had grown more than Albus thought kittens would, but they were still small enough that he could fit two in his palm. One kitten was completely white with fur so fluffy Albus couldn't see where its eyes were. The other kitten was white with little black spots all over it and green eyes so wide Albus just wanted cuddle with it all day.

"Can I have these two?" Albus asked as he pulled them to his chest in order to nuzzle his nose into their soft fur. The white kitten stuck a tiny pink tongue out and licked Albus.

"Of course," Scorpius said. He watched Albus nuzzle the kittens while he pet Binx. "I told you they would like you."

Albus just grinned. This was a moment he would cherish forever: hanging out in the Slytherin dorms with Scorpius Malfoy and a bunch of tiny kittens, being told that there is nothing to dislike about him. If only it would last forever.

"You can sit down," Scorpius offered, scooting over on his bed to make room for Albus. Not one to be rude, Albus took the offered spot and cuddled with his newest pets. Had anyone else seen him, he would most likely never live cuddling a kitten down, but seeing as Scorpius was now lying on his back with three kittens on his chest, Albus knew this wouldn't leave the room.

"How was your summer holiday?" Albus asked gingerly. He wasn't that good at starting conversation, so he was proud of himself when Scorpius turned to face him with a grin on his face.

"It was utterly boring. My parents wanted me to come with them to France, but I had no interest in listening to my father tell me how I am disappointing him all summer, so I stayed home," Scorpius said with a soft sigh.

"You're one of the best students in our year, on your houses qudditch team, and probably the most popular guy at Hogwarts, how can you be disappointing your father?"

"Thanks Al," Scorpius said making eye contact with Albus. "According to my father, I'm too nice. I need to stop being such a 'pansy' or at least I think that's what he said. Malfoy's aren't supposed to be gay either, so that certainly hasn't helped me win my father over. I stopped caring though, I've heard what kind of person my father was at my age and I don't want to be like him."

Albus didn't want to bad mouth Scorpius's father but he had heard stories as well and he was happy Scorpius didn't want to wind up like his father. From what his uncle Ron said, Draco Malfoy was an arrogant prick who only cared about blood status, money, and himself. Albus didn't care about any of things, well maybe he did care about himself a little bit, but he wasn't egotistical. Albus liked to believe he was a good mix of both his parents personality wise. He was always willing to defend the ones he loved, just like his dad and he believed he was witty just like his mother.

"It's good, I don't think people should be just like their parents, anyway," he said as he imagined his brother, desperately trying to be just like their father. While he loved James, he couldn't understand his desire to replicate their father's life. At least his sister had a mind of her own.

"Says the son of Harry Potter," Scorpius laughed. "It wouldn't be a bad thing turning out like your father, he did save the whole wizarding world. You already look like his clone."

Albus had heard this so many times that he'd honestly lost count. He loved his father, immensely. He was a good man and an amazing father, he did want to be like him but at the same time he resented his father. Until Albus died, he would forever be compared to his father. Rose told him that it was a compliment, that people believed he had the ability to be a good man like his father, but he couldn't help feeling like it limited him. He wasn't and never would be his father. He didn't have some dark lord out to kill him his entire life. He also had parents, who were both alive and well. Given everything that his father went though, Albus was amazed by how successful and truly happy he was. If Albus had been under the same circumstances, he couldn't imagine being as selfless as his father and he certainly would not be as sane as his father is now.

Scorpius could tell from Albus's silence that he struck a nerve. "I'm sorry. It must suck being compared to your dad all the time."

"I'm sure you get it too. It's not so bad. I just wish people didn't expect so much from me," Albus said, leaning back against the fluffy pillows, subconsciously aware of the fact he was lying in bed with Scorpius. The two kittens he'd been cradling scuttled up his chest and came to rest in the crook of his neck.

"I can definitely understand you there. My parents want me to be an official at the Ministry, like my father, when I leave school, which is never going to happen. I want to open my own apothecary in Hogsmeade."

"You should, you're wicked in potions, better than Rosie. That is not something to take lightly," Albus said, laughing as he recalled the last time Rose freaked out about Scorpius getting higher marks than her.

Scorpius turned to lay flat on his back, staring up at the bed hangings. "I haven't told anyone about my apothecary idea, not even Carson."

"I guess I'm just easy to talk to," Albus offered, tilting his head to see Scorpius was only mere inches away. He took in a deep breath and turned away. This was not happening. He was not having a heart-to-heart with Scorpius Malfoy, in his room, on his bed no less. If he wanted to get rid of this stupid crush, this was the last thing he needed to do.

"I wish I'd known that little fact years ago, to think I am only realizing now what a good friend you make."

Sitting up abruptly, causing the kittens to fly forward into his lap, Albus_ had_ to leave. He had known he was in the friend zone, there was no way he ever imagined that Scorpius would allow him to graze any farther, but having the blonde just casually saying what a good _friend_ Albus would be, made his insides churn. His face was warm and it had nothing to do with the temperature. Suddenly the room felt much smaller and Scorpius was much closer than Albus remembered. It was too much for him.

"I better get these guys back to my room and settled before Potions," Albus said lamely, refusing to meet Scorpius's eye as he scooped the kittens up, placing them in the pocket of his school robes. He stood awkwardly for a moment, not wanting to look at Scorpius but not wanting to be rude. Albus settled for waving at the blonde before stumbling over his feet towards the door.

"Al," Scorpius called after him, the raven haired teen refused to look at him, but instead stared past him. "I really enjoyed talking with you. I hope we can do it again sometime."

"Yeah, sure," Albus replied with a quick nod before he managed to escape from the room. It felt like fire was creeping up from his stomach into his throat. He tore through the common room, out into the hall and began to run at breakneck speed back to his room. He couldn't breathe. Why did he do this to himself?

Only minutes later, Al shouted the password at the Fat Lady, who was rather sore with him for that, and stormed into the common room only to find half his family sitting around the fire. Rose spotted him instantly and it only took her a second to register his distressed state. Being a genius, she jumped up to save him from the likes of his other, extremely nosy cousins.

"Al, you have my textbook in your room upstairs, let's go get it!" Before he could catch his breath, she had latched her arm onto his and began dragging him up the staircase leading to the boys' dormitories.

As soon as they were in his room, safe and all by themselves, Albus collapsed into a heap on his bed. He wanted to just die but the kittens in his pocket scurried out and he was momentarily distracted from his death wish.

Rose sat beside him on the bed, taking the white kitten into her hands and examining it.

"Was it really that bad Albus?"

No, of course not. It was amazing, Scorpius wanted to be friends. He liked talking to Albus. They now shared kittens. Things were utterly marvelous, couldn't be any better. Minus the fact Albus has a sickening, school-girl crush on Scorpius that he could not handle. He was becoming much too dismal for his liking.

"Why can't he be a prick so I can get over this? First it was just because he's too damn cute for his own good. Now he has to go and be all sweet and perfect. I could die right now Rosie, honest."

"You're such a baby. If you weren't my best friend, I would not keep talking about this, I just hope you know that Albus," Rose gave him a warning glare and he was thankful that she didn't say anything harsher. He was downright awful about this whole mess he'd gotten himself into. If he wasn't whining about how he'd never get with Scorpius, he was ogling the blonde. He was annoying himself at this point; Rose had to be furious with him.

"I'm sorry. I need to grow a pair, don't I?"

"That's horribly vulgar," Rose cringed, "but yes, I would suggest something along those lines."

"I don't want to embarrass myself though Rosie."

"And crying to your female cousin over a boy isn't at all embarrassing?"

"Point taken," Albus countered with a laugh. "I need a plan then if I'm going to do this right."

"Lucky for you then," Rose said as she pulled her legs up underneath her and faced Albus. He sat up right and looked at her quizzically. "I'm excellent at planning things Potter. You'll have Scorpius begging on his knees when I'm done with you two."

The idea of Scorpius on his knees brought forth many dirty images Albus did not want to have while in the same room as Rosie, but it also earned a smirk out of him. Rose was brilliant, if he could trust anyone to help him, it would be her.


End file.
